Jehoel
Introduction Jehoel is one of the heroes of heaven. His faction color is blue. Units Heroes: Jehoel: Zealot Zadkiel: Dark Templar. Spawns between 4 ghosts by the rightside vertical path. Elites: Powers (Zealots with speed). 12 spawn on the far right of the map on a ramp by the Holy Enclave. Extra pairs will spawn around the Gateway periodically until it is destroyed. Fodder: Holy Archers (Ghosts). Spawn at at a variety of locations. More spawn at the Holy Enclave until it is destroyed. Gameplay Intro As with all heroes, the usefulness of Jehoel rests mostly on the skill of the player. He can act as a good tank or support, or can actively roam across the map quickly with his Powers and heroes to attempt flanks and hero snipes, or try to snipe heroes with Zadkiel. Strengths Jehoel and his Powers move very quickly and do high melee damage. He can be used for quick hit-and-run style attacks as well. When upgraded, Powers can become tanky and essentially mini-Jehoels. Zadkiel's invisibility and high damage allows him to sneak around and snipe units if Hell is not paying attention. He can also be used to scout. Weaknesses Jehoel has poor range and anti-air abilities. So manly as he is, he has to watch out for enemy flying units, or needs support to deal with them. This may result in relatively few number of kills. Also, Powers may move oddly and do silly things sometimes and get themselves killed unless you are careful. Upgrades Generally, it is a good idea to upgrade armor for Jehoel. This allows Jehoel to be even more tanky, as well as making his Powers tankier. In theory, you will be able to "out-upgrade" the enemy players, resulting in being immune to mass and maybe even the Fallen and Ophanamis. Once you hit the critical 60 armor (+40), they become extremely powerful against mass. Teamwork Jehoel and Michael make a great team. Michael's high range damage combined with Jehoel's tankiness and melee damage make for a deadly combination. General Playing Opening At the beginning of the game, an experienced Astaroth may attempt one of two attacks against Jehoel. 1. The player may try to break down the gate using Astaroth to solo snipe the hinge. It is possible to run your Powers down the far right side stairs and surround Astaroth, and in conjunction with Michael, it is possible to quickly take out this hero. 2. The player may group up his spawned elites and use Chorozon to recall on top of Zadkiel, scoring an easy kill. Or, they may use the elites to snipe the Holy Enclave very quickly. This can be stopped by moving Zadkiel away quickly, or surrounding the Enclave with your Powers and other units. Early Phase Jehoel, in conjunction with Michael, can easily hold the right gate against Astaroth. It is important to watch for cloaked elites (the Nephilim and Oblivion Knights), which may try to snipe your hero (or Michael's) if you have no detection. It is also important to watch if Astaroth is massing Fallen or his Ultras. By positioning Jehoel in the front as a tank with fire support from your Holy Archers, the enemy mass will evaporate. Your Powers represent a significant portion of Heaven's melee attack, e.g., anti-dark swarm capability. So when Satan comes aknocking with a big swarm+ultra attack, it is important for you to be ready to respond. Middle Phase Jehoel's standard responsibility after the fall of the Gateway is to defend the Holy Enclave. This follows a similar setup as defending the gate: tank with heroes, shoot with archers. Using your command center to cover static defense and your hero can be beneficial to prevent them from being target fired as well. Again, watch out for attacks by the Fallen and elites, as well as any drops or other assaults from the air. Jehoel and Powers can use the back routes in Heaven to run around and backstab assaults from Hell to snipe heroes as well. Just do your best to keep Enclave around, and conserve your Powers as much as possible. If you lose Enclave, then feel free to go help your allies defend Heaven's Benediction or the Citadel. Final Phase Do your best. Stay alive. Snipe elites. If your Powers have survived this long, they have probably reached the critical 60 armor level and have become effective tanks as well. "Recycling" Powers by healing them as they take damage can let you hold many important chokepoints against common mass. A pack of Powers can very easily sneak around and snipe heroes with their speed. If you live to the end with lots of troops, good job!